fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Floreso
inspo do lasu deszczowego obrazek na Dzień dobry muzyka do słuchania podczas czytania Floreso - w przyszłości poprawić opis. "Floreso jest podzielone na dwie, pałające do siebie niechęcią frakcje - miastowych których życie opiera się na słuchaniu szlachty i balowaniu a w przypadku biedniejszych pracowaniu oraz tych z dżungli którzy połączeni z magią krążącą po planecie oddają cześć bóstwom dziękując za każdy dzień nawet jeśli nie jest on zbyt udany. (...)" jest jedną z planet znajdujących się w Magicznym wymiarze, której gospodarka opiera się głównie na handlu oraz turystyce. Floreso, dzięki dobrze wykorzystywanym skarbom natury i rozsądnej władzy, może poszczycić się statusem bogatej i zadbanej planety. Uliczki w miastach są czyste, kolorowe a mieszkańcy mogą wesoło odpoczywać w słońcu. Chociaż Floreso bez wątpienia ma w sobie pełno uroku i postrzegana jest niemalże jak utopia, ma swoje ciemniejsze oblicze. Mieszkańcy planety są bardzo ciasnogłowi i zamknięci jedynie na swoją kulturę, podobnie jest z władzą która całą swoją uwagę skupia na planecie zapominając o istnieniu innych, to dlatego nikt nie chce zawiązywać sojuszów z władzami, zwyczajnie się to nie opłaca. Na Floreso obecny jest rozłam między kościołem a władzami, dlatego podróżując do rejonów oddalonych od podległych zamkowi miast można odczuć wielką różnice w ubiorze, sposobie mówienia czy nawet budynkach. Mieszkańcy Floreso w dużej mierze sprawiają wrażenie wiecznie młodych duchem,z pewnością wiele z nich nie poradziliby sobie poza planetą gdyż nie są oni nauczani jak postępować w przypadku kataklizmów (które tutaj nie występują) i mają podstawione dobra niemal pod sam nos. To naród dość rozpieszczony i przyzwyczajony do wysokiego poziomu życia. Ukształtowanie terenu Floreso jest planetą na której można stwierdzić obecność wielu typów krajobrazów. Posiada ona zarówno góry, morze, wyżyny i niziny w starszych częściach planety, tam gdzie swój dom mają kręgi etniczne nierzadko występuje dżungla. Klimat Floreso jest planetą na której panuje gorąca temperatura - ciepłe dni, ciepłe noce. Ochładza się ona głównie podczas opadów atmosferycznych które częściej goszczą w starszych częściach planety. Śródziemnomorski i takie widoki w mieście. 'Miejsca godne uwagi' Pałac królewski inspo. Położony między ziemią a morzem w samym sercu Castillo Floresiański pałac jest perłą w koronie planety. Piękny, ogromny, beżowo-brzoskwiniowy pałac w którym pomieszkuje szlachta oraz rodzina królewska to bez wątpienia miejsce godne uwagi podczas pobytu na Floreso. Ponoć nocami w pałacu snują się duchy zmarłych poprzednich władców skąd obserwują poczynania następców. Gdy są niezadowolone głośno zawodzą strasząc wszystkich dookoła lecz mimo wielu śmiałków nikomu nie udało się tego udowodnić. Sady grusz Gruszki, to najpopularniejszy w hodowli oraz spożywaniu owoc na Floreso. Mieszkańcy wprost nie mogą obejść się bez tych owoców, które są wykorzystywane min. do tradycyjnych dań, świeczek zapachowych, perfum oraz napojów alkoholowych i soków. Na całej planecie występują drzewa gruszy, lecz ich największe skupisko znajduje się w królewskim sadzie, niecałe dwadzieścia minut pieszo od pałacu. To nie tylko miejsce upraw i zbiorów pysznych gruszek ale i dobra propozycja na odpoczynek na łonie natury. Główna plaża Plaże na Floreso dzielą się na kilka rodzajów - plaże piaszczyste, kamieniste i gliniaste. Główna plaża znajdująca się niedaleko Castillo jest piękną, piaszczystą i chętnie odwiedzaną plażą, głównie dlatego że z molo jest wspaniały widok na panoramę stolicy i leży blisko klubów nocnych, sklepów i ośrodków kultury. Plaże wspaniale kontrastują z rozbudowanym, miejskim życiem. Często przypominają mieszkańcom o tym by przez chociażby chwilę znaleźli czas na powrót do natury i odetchnęli od zabieganego schematu dnia. Wielki gąszcz Dżungla porastająca duży obszar Floreso. Znajduje się poza miastami, z dala od pałacu królewskiego i to tutaj mieszczą się świątynie. Nie ma dostępu do morza, okoliczni mieszkańcy wodę pobierają z rzek i jezior. Księżycowa kaskada Miejsce w wg. Legend którym każdy kto ma "otwarty umysł i wiarę w sercu" może odnaleźć ogniki. Ponoć wskazują one drogę życia. Nocami kaskady przyozdabiają pięknie świetliki, dookoła znajdują się wierzy płaczące a żaby zamieszkałe czyste strumyki radośnie kumkają w rytm szeleszczących liści i spadających z sopli kropel wody. Miasto Na Floreso obecne jest przekonanie że jeśli ktoś urodził się w mieście, do końca życia pozostaje osobą z miasta. Inaczej życie wygląda gdy ktoś pochodzi ze szlachty inaczej gdy z niżej postawionego rodu jednak społeczeństwo nie jest aż tak bardzo podzielone - zdarzają się współprace pomiędzy poszczególnymi grupami, przyjaźnie a nawet małżeństwa. Członkowie bogatszych rodów posiadają po kilka imion oraz "nazwisko" ("xyz z domu abc") Po ślubie żona przyjmuje nazwisko męża. Transport Wszystko zależy w której części planety aktualnie się znajduje. W obszarach bardziej rozbudowanych jak Castillo powszechne są lektyki (wyłącznie dla osób z bogatszych domów i rodziny królewskiej) ciągnięte przez specjalnie wyszkolone osoby oraz dorożki ciągnięte przez pegazy. Dorożkę zawsze można wynająć a transport drogą powietrzną jest o wiele szybszy niż ten drogą ziemną. Zwykle każda ważniejsza rodzina posiada lektykę na własność. Władze Na Floreso władza różni się w poszczególnych miejscach. Na terenach bardziej zarośniętych, "pierwotnych" władzę ma najwyższy szaman. W miastach rządzi król lub królowa, krewny pierwszego władcy. W rządzeniu miastami ważny głos ma szlachta - wysoko postawieni i majętni baronowie oraz damy. Na Floreso wiele nowych przepisów wchodzi w życie dzięki nim i często to baronowie mają ostatnie słowo. Dzięki wsparciu szlachty Floreso rządzone jest twardą ręką i nikt królowi nie "podskakuje". *Marisol jest jedynym spadkobiercą tronu Floreso, jak jej rodzice umrą to nie ma dalszej władzy no bez królewie. Maris nie chce władzy oddawać w ręce baronów, mimo że wyrzekła się miasta etc to przeciez przeciw nim walczyła i wtedy wpada na pomysła...Xavier który jest jej serdelecznym kumplem, którego zna i wie że nie skrzywdziłby dzungli i wybiera sobie jego na nast epce tronu bo może sobie wybrac bo prawo nie zabrania i to łączy miasto z dzunglą w jakimś stopniu no i Maris wie co się tam odwala. a może być para królewska która podróżuje plus Xavuier z bogatego domu więc nie ma co się czepiać UwU No i Astra chcąc czy nie chcąc dostanie koronę xD przeklęta xD już widze jak sobie mnówi "o kur..." i sobie wyobrażam jak się o tym dowiaduja w jakiejś podrózy i tak na predko wracają wparowują do zamku cali w trawie etc. bo Astra zrzekła się korony by byc wolną a Xavier to też wolny duch więc można być wpleść mały arc z rozmysleniami czy to nie przeszkadzałoby im w planach omg teraz sobie wyobrażam smieszkowanie z PrzeznaczeniaxDDDD rodem z Wiedźmina serialowego. 'Królewski ślub' W przeciwieństwie do większości planet magicznego wymiaru, przyszły władca Floreso może samodzielnie wybrać swoją żonę lub męża spośród tłumu mieszkańców, niezależnie od statusu społecznego czy sytuacji materialnej. Obecna królowa Floreso, Martina, jest córką piekarza. 'Ślub i zaręczyny ogólnie' W miejskich obszarach Floreso wśród tych najbardziej zamożnych rodów po dni dzisiejsze utrzymał się bardzo stary zwyczaj aby to rodzice pełnili rolę swatki i organizowali zaręczyny oraz ślub swoich dzieci, co jak można zauważyć jest sprzeczne z tym w jaki sposób planeta zyskuje nowych członków rodziny królewskiej. Wielu młodych obywateli Floreso z powodu organizowanego im ożenku uciekało z domów i zrywało kontakty z rodziną by móc samemu wybrać sobie partnera czy też partnerkę. Pomimo ucieczek z domów i wielu wylanych łez zwyczaj ten jest na tyle zakorzeniony w kulturze Floreso że te starsze, szlacheckie rody bardzo niechętnie idą na współpracę z młodzieżą której planują zaręczyny. Zdarza się jednak że niektóre (szczególnie biedniejsze domy, ponieważ obowiązkowy przy zaręczynach jest posag panny młodej) rezygnują z planowanych zaręczyn a młodzi mogą sami wybrać swojego partnera. W domach które nie szczycą się wysokim statusem na dworze królewskim coraz częściej zaczyna gościć przekonanie że aranżowanie ślubu jest czymś nie w porządku wobec młodych. 'Religia i mitologia' Na Floreso panuje tzw. Wolność wyznaniowa a rząd oficjalnie "umywa ręce" i nie miesza spraw państwowych z wiarą. Na planecie tej obecne są poszczególne kręgi które oddają cześć swoim bóstwom - najczęściej jest to politeizm, a każde zjawisko (np. Deszcz) czy czynność/zawód ma swojego opiekuna w postaci żeńskiego lub męskiego bożka. Mimo obecności kilku kręgów, łatwo można znaleźć cechy je łączące oddają cześć praktycznie temu samemu tylko pod zmieniona nazwą. 'Wierzenia i przesądy' "Przewodnicy dusz" Psy, koty, praktycznie każde zwierzę. Prowadzą one wg. Wierzeń dusze po krainie żywych i zmarłych i są takimi aniołami stróżami. Każdy ma swojego, niewidocznego. Wg.wierzeń mają też swój oddzielny wymiar dlatego ich nie widać bo to jakby widzieć duchy. Wzięłam to skądś właśnie z wierzeñ chyba meksykańskich ale za cholerkę nie pamiętam jak się to nazywa. Exh moja pamięć...ale jak znajdę to wkleję, obiecuję! 'Muzyka' Mieszkańcy Floreso są osobami na ogół bardzo muzykalnymi i przywiązanymi do tańca. Dzieci bardzo szybko uczone są gry na gitarze i zachęcane do dalszego rozwijania się w kierunku muzycznym lub tanecznym. Tańce i muzyka towarzyszą mieszkańcom Floreso nie tylko na uliczkach miast ale i podczas najdrobniejszych domowych czynności jak mycie podłóg czy gotowanie. Nic więc dziwnego że tutaj praktycznie każdy umie grac na konkretnych instrumentach a jeśli nie to miał z nimi styczność. 'Kuchnia' Na planecie tej najczęściej spożywane są potrawy z dodatkiem owoców morza ponieważ produkt ten jest powszechnie dostępny. Wegetarianizm jest mało popularny lecz Ci którzy nie jedzą mięsa również mogą znaleźć coś dla siebie - potrawy na bazie ryżu, jadalnych kwiatów, ziół czy mleka. Zamiast chleba na Floreso chętniej spożywa się placki wypiekane z kaszy lub mąki kukurydzianej a desery są mało słodkie i lekkie, ich najpopularniejsza odmiana to owocowe musy. Najpopularniejszą na planecie, słodką przekąską jest mleko z dodatkiem pszczelego miodu. Taki napój spożywa się również przez zakochanych podczas święta znanego na Ziemi jako "Walentynki", wierzy się bowiem że mleko zapewnia młody wygląd oraz świeżość umysłu zaś miód słodycz i szczęście. 'Kalendarz' W miastach funkcjonuje ten sam system kalendarzowy co w lasach deszczowych. Jest to wielkim ułatwieniem ponieważ mimo odłamu lasów od miast wygodniej jest posiadać tę samą godzinę. Mieszkańcy Rdzenni mieszkańcy Floreso mają naturalnie ciemniejszą karnacje oraz ciemne tęczówki a także włosy ponieważ na planecie od niemal samego początku obecna jest wysoka temperatura, jest to swego rodzaju "ochrona naturalna" przekazywana w genach. W bogatszych domach spotykana jest tradycja nadawania dzieciom od trzech imion wzwyż. Las deszczowy Mokradła Najbardziej niebezpieczna i mroczna część lasów Floreso gdzie dostać można się jedynie kajakiem. Nikt nie zostaje tutaj na dłużej lecz nie jest to miejsce całkowicie pozbawione mieszkańców. To tutaj najczęściej pada deszcz a wilgoć utrzymuje się w powietrzu dlatego zawsze jest ono ciężkie, aż przyprawia o ból głowy. Dodatkowo rosną tutaj gęste rośliny utrudniające widok. Na mokradłach można spotkać również dzikie zwierzęta jak krokodyle. Oaza w lesie deszczowym tekst z wikipedii z artykułu o mezoameryce, do uporzadkowania/przepisania. *narzędzie do uprawy ziemi – kij z rozszerzonym łopatkowato dolnym końcem, zwany coa;uprawa bawełny, drzewa kakaowego i agawy maguey (z włókien sporządzano grubsze tkaniny i papier, a z soku napój oszałamiający); *piramidy o konstrukcji schodkowej;domy z podziemnymi piecami, łaźniami parowymi (temazcal) oraz stiukowymi posadzkami i kamienne drogi; pismo hieroglificzne i obrazkowe książki – kodeksy, składane parawanikowo; *Wiara w życie po śmierci i trudną drogę zmarłego w zaświaty; rytualne stosowanie papieru i kauczuku. W samym sercu Wielkiego gąszczu jest zbudowane średnio rozwinięte miasto, grupy etniczne planety. To tutaj wzniesiono najpiękniejsze świątynie, tutaj rozwijała się sztuka oraz tradycja dopóki nie zaczęto bardziej odkrywać planety i porzucono część tradycji chęcią szukania nowszych, bardziej współczesnych rozwiązań. Grupy te starają się żyć w zgodzie, łączy ich osoba wspólnego władcy oraz (zwłaszcza wśród najstarszych) niechęć do mieszkańców o wiele bardziej rozwiniętych miast i rodziny królewskiej która wg. ich zdania powinna powrócić do korzeni, zostawić tradycję taką jaka jest i zaprzestać jej "ulepszania". Roślinność Flora lasów deszczowych Floreso nie różni się specjalnie od tego co można ujrzeć w lasach deszczowych Ziemi. Występują tutaj jednakże rośliny obdarzone naturalnie magią: mający zarówno dobry wpływ na zdrowie jak i szkodliwy dlatego nie ścina się ich bez konkretnej potrzeby. Niektórzy Floresianie studiują botanikę planety. Występują tutaj dwie pory - pora sucha oraz pora deszczowa. W czasie pory deszczowej gromadzone są zapasy wody by podczas pory suchej nikomu nie brakowało tego cennego żywiołu. Przy świątyniach zauważyć można dość niespodziewane kwiaty - słoneczniki. Słoneczniki rosną tutaj na potęgę pięknie podkreślając koloryt budynków i biorąc czynny udział w życiu mieszkańców lasu - jako pokarm zwierząt czy ku uciesze czarodziejek i czarodziejów. Popularne są także "pływające ogrody" na jeziorach - kajaki wypełnione żywymi roślinami które umieszcza się tak by okrążały konkretną budowlę lub poruszały się jak najbliżej niej by w razie czego móc rośliny wymienić, przestawić. Uprawy i hodowla zwierząt Oprócz wspomnianych słoneczników w lasach uprawia się także trzy podstawowe rodzaje roślin pokarmowych: kukurydzę, fasolę a także rośliny dyniowate. Z nich przygotowywane są potrawy nie tylko do spożywania na co dzień ale i niezbędne przy różnych obrzędach. Przy uprawach stosowane są różne nawozy pozyskiwane z martwych roślin i zwierząt oraz liczne systemy nawadniania gleby. Nieco za granicą lasów rozciągają się szerokie pola, pastwiska na których osadnicy wypasają zwierzęta by pozyskać ich mięso czy też futro/skóry. Najczęściej ujrzeć można kozy, lamy oraz owce. Zwykle zwierzęta zamyka się w zagrodach i pozostawia pod opieką specjalnie wyszkolonych dwóch strażników (najczęściej płci męskiej) by uniknąć strat spowodowanych atakami dzikich zwierząt jak np. niedźwiedzie czy węże. Samoofiara Dorośli mieszkańcy lasów podczas ceremonii decydują się na pewne formy samoofiary dla bogów; przekłuwanie uszu, języka czy kończyn. Takie zabiegi są tutaj bardzo szanowane i traktowane jak zaszczyt, branie udziału w czymś wielkim. Balon jako środek transportu Tak, chcąc podróżować poza obszary ogromnych lasów ich "ludzcy" mieszkańcy używają balonów. Wykonane są one z koszy wiklinowych oraz zszytych ze sobą płatów skór zwierzęcych. By balon uniósł się w powietrzu oraz do jego sterowania używa się po prostu magi. Kalendarz Pozwolę sobie darować palenie żywcem, ścinanie na kamieniu ofiarnym, tańce w ludzkich skórach i karmienie ziemi krwią dziewic okej? "podział roku słonecznego na 18 miesięcy po 20 dni, z 5 dniami dodatkowymi (365 dni); rok obrzędowy liczący 260 dni, podzielony na 20 okresów, z których każdy składa się z 13 dni oznaczonych odrębnymi znakami." Muzyka Medycyna Upuszczanie krwi dla zdrowia (a przynajmniej tak tutaj wierzą) Kulinaria Waluta etc Święta Mieszkańcy lasów wyróżniają cztery najważniejsze święta: *'Ceremonialne wywoływanie deszczu łzami' - Wywoływanie deszczu przy pomocy płaczu dzieci oraz kobiet, tradycyjnie odbywające się co pół roku późną nocą. Zdarza się że jeśli wybrane osoby nie są w stanie zapłakać zostają do tego zmuszane lub podsuwane im są pod nos różne alergeny wywołujące płacz np. znana nam wszystkim Cebula. Osadnicy autentycznie wierzą że bez tej ceremonii może już nigdy nie być deszczu dlatego jest to obrzęd traktowany z najwyższym szacunkiem i najważniejszy ze wszystkich. *'Święto światła' - dzień celebracji światła i jego najważniejszego (wg. Floresian) źródła - słońca bez którego życie byłoby niemożliwe. *'Święto ziemi' - dzień celebracji urodzajnej gleby oraz wszystkiego co z niej wyrasta. W tym dniu spożywa się jedynie rośliny. Mieszkańcy Mieszkańcy lasów wyróżniają się chociażby tym że noszą stroje etniczne, których motywy towarzyszyły pierwszym osadom na Floreso na co dzień w przeciwieństwie do miastowych, którzy tradycyjne ubrania zakładają jednie podczas ważnych okazji. Zwykle noszą przy sobie broń by móc się obronić przed ewentualnym atakiem dzikiego zwierzęcia a ich twarze zdobią plemienne malunki. Nie szczędzą również zwierzęcych "dodatków" w strojach jak np. Pióropusze czy płaszcze wykonane ze skór lub nakolanniki stworzone z kości. Poza ubiorem mieszkańcy osad nie różnią się wyglądem od Floresian zamieszkujących miasta. Również posiadają ciemną karnację, ciemne oczy oraz włosy. Plaża Plaże położone niedaleko Floresiańskich miast to piękne miejsca gdzie można odpocząć, jednakże ze wszystkich miejsc na Floreso najmniej wiadomo jest właśnie na temat plaż. Domki położone tutaj to głównie budki z jedzeniem lub z różnymi atrakcjami dla zabawiania turystów i nie tylko. Mało kto decyduje się na zamieszkanie w pobliżu plaż, w ciągu dnia panują tam najwyższe, odnotowane na Floreso temperatury. 'Osiedla na skałach' Idąc w górę plaż można natrafić na wąsko postawione budynki najczęściej jednorodzinne. Poruszanie się krętymi uliczkami miasteczek na skałach jest utrudnione dlatego w ostatnich czasach popularne stało się poruszanie po...dachach. Ciekawostki *Planeta nosi nazwę związaną z kwiatami tylko i wyłącznie dlatego że autorce podoba się brzmienie słowa "Flores". i troszkę po Elenie przyznaję się. *Na planecie nie występują inne gatunki zdolne do ciągnięcia dorożek poza pegazami. *Floreso jest bardzo inspirowane Hiszpanią, Meksykiem. *Bazuje również na mapach - Castillo, Dorado, Hawana z gry "Overwatch" a także na Avalorze z serialu animowanego "Elena z Avaloru" oraz cywilizacji starożytnej mezoameryki. *Świątynie grup na Floreso, ich ubiór oraz sztuka również bazują na tych pochodzących z mezoameryki (głównie Aztekowie oraz Majowie i Inkowie). *Balon jako środek transportu też nawiązuje do tego a właściwie do jednej z hipotez na temat tych starożytnych cywilizacji.(uzupełnić) *Nazwa stolicy z j. Hiszpańskiego oznacza "Zamek", w istocie miasto to jest po prostu ogromnym placem przylegającym do zamku królewskiego (zgodność z nazwą mapy z wspomnianej gry nie jest przypadkowa - dokładnie jak Castillo na Floreso, Castillo w "Overwatch" jest placem). *Imię Selkie, Nenuphar, jest niczym innym jak jednym z określeń na lilię wodną. *Ceremonialne wywoływanie deszczu płaczem dzieci oraz kobiet zostało zaczerpnięte z Kalendarza Azteckiego, dzień ten nosił nazwę - Tititl (surowa pogoda), trwał od 29 grudnia do 17 stycznia i podczas niego oprócz płaczu składano ofiarę całopalną z kobiety. *Pierwszy cytat na stronie, słowa Xaviera, odnoszą się do tego jak postrzegane jest Floreso - jako idealna planeta na wakacje, pełna słońca i bogaczy a jak wygląda życie codzienne przytłoczonych przez szlachtę mieszkańców i ograniczeń związanych min.ztradycją czy niezbyt ogarniętą władzą. Od autorki Znani z pochodzenia *'Marisol' *'Olivia' *'Xavier' *'Imelda' *'Tallulah' *'Gina' *'Nenuphar' Galeria Floreso herb.jpg Floreso symbol.png Symbole planetKrólestw i organizacji.jpg Inne Floreso stroje tradycyjne.jpg Astra w sukience z Floreso.jpg|Astra króraniemazplanetąnicwspólnegoalećśś w typowym dla Floresianek, codziennym odzieniu. Miejsca 'Miasta' Floreso-Castillo.jpg Floreso szkice 1.jpg DomrodzinyXaviera.jpg 'Las Deszczowy' ŚwiątyniaFloreso.jpg LeniwyRysunekLeniwegoLenia.jpg FloresoDomyWLesieDeszczowym.jpg Floreso dżungla osada.jpg Floreso góry projekt z kolorem.jpg 'Plaże' Floreso osiedle na skałach.jpg Floreso plaża kamienista i zamek szkic.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie planety. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Floreso i tekst swojego autorstwa. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Floreso